ravencbbctvseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bronte McKeown
'' "So, what's the sitch?" '' Bronte McKeown is an adventurer from Season 4 of Escape From Scorpion Island. She was a member of Team Sting who swapped with Shya Pinnock on Day 6, but in 2009 to 2014, she dubbed the nickname "Kim Possible" and joined forces with some of Raven's top warriors after the champion's quest tournament. On Scorpion Island Bronte skydived from a plane and won the Power of Speed along with Shya. She then sided with Angus McAdam (stamina), Michael Tarpey (strength), Janardan Berne (balance), her love interest and Maddy Hunt (bravery). At the Edge of Doom, she and her team scored two goals with the falcon catapult and letting Abbey catch one in his net, making it a tie. In Danger Dunk, she and Angus threw balls into Maddy's net as Michael won the advantage of having her net lower than Abbey's net, her net holding 90 balls, a world record. She was supposed to participate in Tracks of Terror, but she had a sore arm so Michael took her place and won it for her. In The Pendulum, she made Angus hit 6 targets with her communication, but the island twist made her swap teams with Shya from Claw, resulting her losing her cool look. Despite that, she won the Leap of Faith and the Perilous Puzzle Island Challenge, but didn't win any more of them, but her team did win many of the Totem Trials out of ten, Sting winning the last one. The first 2 stages of The Escape caused her and her team to fall behind, but the final race up Freedom Rock made her confidence go up as she was the last to climb. She was competing against Michael, her fellow friend, and she has to remove the scorpion tail. She does so and defeated Michael, making Claw the victors. She and her friends escaped the island aboard a helicopter back to Australia, where they had a great time at the beach. Origin Story Bronte was born in the UK, but headed to Scorpion Island when she was 12 to test her leadership. Then, she took on the island's challenges as a member of Team Sting, being the coolest girl of them all up until Day 6. Afterlife After escaping along with her friends and having a great time at the beach, Raven arrived on Scorpion Island and set free all five members of Team Sting from their stone prison in the Arena of Powers, including Shya, the newest member also after she flew to Denver. When he was with Bronte, he changed her back to her original team colour, with Bronte getting her cool look back on. She then formed up a new team and forced a big team with many friends to stop villains across the United States. Abilities ( as a Team Sting member) * Athleticism and agility * Martial Arts * Acrobatics * Seduction Appearances * Raven: The Case Of The European Monster (2009) - First appearance * Escape From Scorpion Island Season 4 (2010) * Battle of the Dinosaurs: Camarasaurus vs. Ceratosaurus (2011) * Raven: Mission Impossible 3 - High Stakes (2012) * Raven: Home Alone 4 - Taking Back The House (2013) * Raven: Home Alone 5 - The Holiday Heist (2014) - Last appearance Category:Females Category:Martial Artists Category:Gymnasts Category:Cheerleaders Category:Acrobatics Category:Athletic Category:Speed Category:Lovers Category:Damsels In Distress Category:Adventurers Category:Leaders Category:Spies Category:Drivers Category:Detectives Category:Strength Category:Gadget Users Category:Swimmers Category:Intelligence Category:Knowledge Category:Tomboys Category:Competitors who scaled The Mega Wall